Soul Eater: My own story
by moonwolf0898
Summary: This story is with my own characters. If you don't like that king of thing, proceed with caution. It does use Atsushi Ohkubo's amazing characters but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. They belong to him and only him, please remember that. The real summary of the story is the prologue so please read it! I am super excited to begin writing this, see you all soon!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading this. Ok so if you didn't read the summary, this story is based off my own characters, while characters from the manga and the anime are going to be in this story, they DO NOT belong to me. While I do love them, they belong to Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**This story is based off the manga version of Soul Eater, which is very different from the anime in the end. SPOILER ALERT if you haven't read the manga, though I do recommend it is you didn't like the ending of the story is about a meister named Amber, with her weapon Chris, who must stop an evil sorcerer named Annabelle who has developed evil dolls that feed off the evil from a Kishin's soul, making them animated. **

**I hope you guys enjoy. I will be updating quite frequently so... see you soon**


	2. Chapter 1

Today was finally the day, the day that I get to become a student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA). I glance at the clock, it reads 10:00 am. The plane will be leaving the airport at 12, but I couldn't wait any longer. I sigh as I walk down the stairs of my house. My uncle Joe is in the kitchen making bacon. I sit at the table and began to tap my feet.

Joe looks up and smiles at me," Are you excited or something, Amber?"

All I can do is nod my head. Joe places the breakfast in front of me and laughs as I begin to gobble it up. After I finish, Joe takes the plate from me and places it in the dishwasher. Now I am really excited. I finished breakfast so we can start to Indianapolis. I grab my luggage and pick up my cat Smokey's cat carrier. Joe said that I had to bring Smoke with me, otherwise he would have drown my uncle mad. I hear Smoke meow as I step out into the new day, and place him in the backseat of the car. I look into the carrier to find two yellow orbs starring back at me. I laugh as his tail swishes back and forth, showing his annoyance. I put my luggage beside him and get into the front seat.

Joe climbs into the driver's seat and smiles at me," Here we go!"

I grin as I take on last look at my childhood home. I haven't left Bloomington my entire life, let alone Indiana. I take a deep breath as we race to catch the plain.

* * *

_Please buck your seat belts, we will be arriving in Death City in a few minutes..._

The intercom shuts off as I grab my seat belt. Uncle Joe is in the bathroom, probably throwing up. I told him he didn't need to come with me, that I could take care of myself. However, he told me that he wanted to make sure that I got to the school with no worries. Ever since a few years ago, when a Kishin attacked my house and killed my mom and dad, Uncle Joe has been very protective of me. I look up as Joe comes back to the seat and gets buckled in. I hold back a laugh as I see the green tint on Joe's cheeks, he has never been good with flying, hence why I have never been out of Indiana.

I feel the plane start to descend and hold my seat. Joe groans as we touch down with a slight bump. I grin, we have finally arrived in Death City, Nevada. I climb out of my seat and get my luggage down from the rafters. I sling it over my shoulder and begin to get off the plane, Joe right behind me. We go to get the rest of my luggage. I laugh as I see Smoke's cat carrier bumping back and forth. I go up and grab it as Smoke gives me a pissed off look.

"Sorry bud, you can't bring pets on the plane." I apologize.

Smoke turns and faces the other direction. I laugh and turn to see that Joe has collected the rest of my luggage. His cheeks aren't as green as he hands me the bag. I tuck it under my arm and began to go towards the door. Outside is hot, the sun blazing in the sky. Summer and Nevada is as hot as I heard it was, especially compared to Bloomington. I watch as Joe waves down a taxi and climbs in, me right behind him. I place Smoke's carrier on my lap as the taxi speeds off into the streets. I look at all the old fashioned buildings, a lot different form back home. For the first time I feel a bit homesick. Joe must have seen me turn pale for he places his hand on my leg. I give him a grateful smile and lookout the window.

Finally, the taxi stops, and we climb out. Joe collects my bags from the trunk of the taxi and pays. I wave as the taxi drives off. I smile and turn toward the school, only to have my heart plummet.

"Oh my god..." I say as Joe chuckles.

I strain my neck as I look up at the ungodly staircase.

"Why is it so big?" I ask.

Joe smiles," It's for building up your stamina and your leg muscles." He answers," Trust me, after about a month, it won't seem too bad."

I give him my "yeah-right" look and sigh. I guess I should start climbing. I begin the terrible journey.

* * *

About ten minutes later, I have finally reached the top. I sit down and sigh. Joe was still climbing. He told me to go on ahead and so I did. I sigh and rub my legs, they were gonna be hurting tomorrow. I stand back up and turn. I catch my breath as I take in the beautiful scenery. Death City lays under me, the desert in the background, all silhouetted by the blue sky.

"Beautiful is it not?" A voice says behind me.

I jump ans turn around only to find a guy, maybe a year or two older than me. He has yellow eyes with three lines in his hair. He was wearing a black cloak, how in this heat, I have no idea. He smiles at me.

"Hello, I'm Kid." he says.

I blink and then it hits me," You mean you're the new Shinigami?"

He laughs and nods. I can't believe it. I had heard that the old one had passed and his son took over but I couldn't believe he was this young.

Kid clears his throat," Sorry, I make it a point to meet all of our new students. I had heard that some new faces were coming here so I've been waiting here."

"Oh, well it is so nice to meet you. Sorry..." I dust off my pants and straighten my shirt," Geez, I wish I would have meet you latter, I all gross and sweaty right now, that sun's a killer... My name is Amber by the way"

Kid just laughs and waves his hand," It is no problem, anyway, I have to be off, there are still more students to meet, I'll see you around."

He walks off, _I can't believe I just met Lord Death himself, he was so nice!_

I sigh and look behind me to see that Joe had finally caught up to me. He collapses and I smile. I hear Smoke meow. I look up as I see another guy coming toward me, a smile on his face.

"Hello, welcome to DWMA!" He says.

I laugh,"You people are so friendly!"

He smiles," My name is Jack and the slowpoke behind me is my partner Mason."

I indicates to a guy with black hair coming up behind him.

"Hello" he greets.

"So, are you new here?" When I nod, he grins." Awesome, I can give you a tour then!"

"Thank you, I'm amber, umm..." I look back at Joe who stares at me,"I think you can leave now Uncle Joe..."

He looks at me and then looks at the stairs. He sighs and comes to give me a kiss good bye. I wave as he begins the dissent. I laugh and look back at Jack and shrug. Jack laughs and motions to me to follow. I motion to him to wait and open Smoke's carrier. The cat shoots out of it and the first thing he does was pee... right on someone's shoe.

"HEY! SOMEONE GET THIS VERMIN OFF OF ME!"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry sir, he didn't mean it . It was just a really long journey from Indiana, and he hasn't been out of that carrier in so long, he just needed to go."

The man snorted. I get a good look at him and automatically dislike him. He looks like the typical bratty teenage boy. I pick up Smoke and give the man an evil look. He returns it and sniffs, walking off in a prestigious way to match his looks.

"Who was that?"

"That was Michael, not the nicest person around." Jack just shacks his head in Michael's direction.

I nod as I place Smoke back down. He flicks his tail at the snooty boy and goes off on his way.

"Come on, lets start this tour, it might take awhile, DWMA is huge."

I nod and follow him, already feeling like this was home, even though some of the people are a little annoying.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, in this chapter i am going to be using some terms from Soul Eater NOT, I just wanted to say that these terms and character belong to Atsushi Ohkubo and I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. **

"And here, we have the class rooms." Jack motions around the long hall.

"What gets taught here?" I ask.

Jack smiles," Well, down here you have the NOT classes. Those are classes that teach you all about how to be a meister or a weapon. You don't get to fight Kishins though, that is for the students in EAT."

I give Jack a questioning look,"EAT?"

"Yep, those guys are allowed to travel all over the world and battle Kishins." Jack explains.

"How do you know which one you go to?"

"Well... it all depends on your skills. In about a week, there is going to be an initiation test. What it is is pretty much just a test of your skill, you'll go up against an instructor one-on-one. How you handle the stressful situation and how your skills stack up against the instructor is how you get placed into either the NOT or the EAT. " Jack tells me as we walk down the hall.

"Oh, well... so do you, like, fight Kishins right away if you get placed into EAT?"

Jack stoppes and laughes," Haha, no. If you get placed in Eat, you'll have to go through a semester class that describes the basics. You know, like fighting them in general, what you do if someone gets injured, etc."

"Yeah, that makes sense..." I gulp as I look around,_ I really hope that I can get into EAT, I want to start fighting Kishins as soon as possible._

Jack and I continue down the hall, him explaining how the schedule works and other random stuff. Suddenly, he was cut off by arguing coming from further down. We look at each other and silently agree to go and check it out. When we turn the corner, we came face to face with two teenagers. One was a tall girl with ponytails and the other was a guy with white hair and red eyes. They didn't even notice us as we walk up to them. They seemed to be arguing about... dinner?

"Ugh-hum..." Jack clears his throat.

The two teenagers look up each looking a bit annoyed. Then, upon seeing us, the girl smiles," Oh my, I am so sorry!"

"Oh it's fine, no need to apologize," I reassure them.

"Oh, well, then my name is Maka. I'm a scythe meister and this is my partner Soul." Maka indicates to the guy, who just nods his head.

"Hello," I greet," My name is Amber."

I shake Maka's hand and then I reach out to shake Soul's. However, he just huffs," Please, shaking hands with someone is so uncool."

"SOUL!" Maka hits him on the head with a book that just seemed to come out of no where," There is no reason to be so rude!"

Soul lays on the floor, covering his head with his hands. I stand there awkwardly as Maka scolds him some more. I look at Jack to see what to do, he just laughs and shrugs, shaking his head at the two of them.

"Honestly, it's a wonder you two made the a death scythe in the first place, you're two completely different people!" Jack retorts as the two of them continue to argue,"Oh well, what can you do, come on Amber, we had better continue the tour, there is no getting past those two."

I laugh as Jack begins to walk down the hall," Bye you guys, hope to see you again when you guys are on better terms," I wait for them to respond but they just continue to argue. I shrug and catch up with Jack as we continue the tour.

* * *

"Sorry about those two, usually they aren't that rude, especially Maka." Jack sighs as we continue through the long halls," Geez..."

I laugh," Don't worry about it, I could tell that Maka and Soul where good people."

"Really!How?" Jack asks in surprise.

"I saw their souls, haha, I guess I should have mentioned I have _Soul Perception._"

Jack gives me a surprised glance," Wow, that's a pretty advanced skill for someone so young!"

"Well, it kind of came naturally, I mean... How do I explain this?" I stop to think for a minute," You see, my parents where both meisters who had _Soul Perception_. When they realized that I had it too, even though it was kind of weak and underdeveloped, they taught me how to use it properly."

"That's awesome, they must have been pretty powerful." Jack stares at me with more respect than he had before.

"Yeah, well, they're gone now so..." I lower my head.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... You know, my parents aren't around anymore either," I look up at him in surprise," Just know that you're not alone... I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"I'm sorry..." I look the other way, feeling awful about how selfish I just was:_ Dammit Amber, of course most of these people have probably lost at least one of their loved ones, you're not so special..._

"Anyway," Jack begins to walk again," That is in the past, what you learn here at DWMA is that you shouldn't focus on the sadness you have gone through, but the happiness that will come to you in the future."

I glance at him a little surprised as I fall into step with him. Then I nod and decide to drop the subject. We round the corner and it looks as though we have come back to the entrance.

"Hey Amber, I have to go," I look up at Jack who seems to have already forgotten the serious subject we had just talked about." Mason and I are going to do some training, but if you need any help, just come and find us and I'll do anything that I can."

"Oh, alright, but do you know where I am supposed to go?" I look around.

"Oh yeah, sorry," He laughs," Alright, so from here, you take a right and go down that hallway. At the end, there will be a table where you register to take the initiation exam. Alright then, I'll see you later, and good luck on the exam if I don't see you before then."

I wave to him as he jogs away. I huff, _alright, time to sign up for the exam._

I walk down the hall that Jack had motioned to and come to the table. In the seat is... a blue man. _Well, I have seen weirder... _

"Hello," I say as I walk up to the table.

"Hi there, are you here to register." The man says.

"Uh, yes, I am..."

"Great, then I need you to sign here, here, and here." I do as he says and sign on the paper he gave me," Alright, now I need you to fill out this sheet. This tells us any allergies you may have and other random stuff."

I nod and fill it out:

Allergies: none

Weapon: Meister: x 

Specialty:

Katar-like weapons

Long range Mid-range Short-range x 

Signature: Amber Moon  


After I am done filling it out, I hand it to the blue guy. I watch as he checks it over," Looks good. By the way, I'm Sid. When I was alive I used to be the kind of man that would introduce myself right away, but that was back then."

"Wait, you're... a zombie?"

"That's right, you gotta problem with that?" He gives me a questioning look, or at least he tries. Giving looks is kind of hard to do with no eyes.

"Oh no, I just wasn't expecting it. Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, Sid, sir." I avoid his glance.

He just laughs," When I was alive, that would have bothered me, but not so much now that I am dead. Anyway your free to grab your luggage and head to the girls dormitory, unless you already have a place to stay..."

"Oh no, I don't have one." I stammer.

"Alright then, your luggage is in that room over there." He points to a room with a sign labeled _Luggage._

"Thank you," I wave as I walk toward the room.

Then, right when I turn my head, I run right into someone.

"Ow," I lay there rubbing my head.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little vermin owning peasant!" the annoying voice snickers.

_Geez, not this guy_. I look up and come face to face with the little annoying prick, Michael. This time however, he isn't alone. Another guy stands behind him, looking just as stuck-up.

"Look at that Maxwell, the peasant is bowing to me."

The guy, Maxwell, laughs as they both stare down at me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I kick my foot up...and hit him square in the crotch. The next thing I know is that Maxwell has me on the ground as Michael lays on his back holding his privates. Then, a sharp pain comes to my head and I black out.

* * *

**Mwaaaahaaahaa, CLIFFY! I hope you like it so far, I know Amber met a lot of people this chapter, just bear with me. Please R&amp;Rand I'll see you soon :3  
**


	4. Chapter 3

I felt like I was floating outside my body. I could hear voices, but I didn't know where they were coming from. Murmurs floated around me like clouds in a sky. Suddenly, I white light appeared in my line of vision. I slowly walked toward it, afraid at first, but slowly I got accustomed and I stepped through. I woke with a panic and shot straight up. A sharp pain reverberated around my head as I became incredibly dizzy. I gently lowered myself back into the comfortable cushion. My eyesight was finally returning back to its normal self, instead of the blurry mess it just was.

As my eyes slowly adjusted to the right florescent lights, I realized where I was, in a hospital-like setting. Lights hung from the ceiling, blaring down on me like I was some sort of test subject. Curtains separated my bed from the one next to me. I could hear people having a conversation somewhere close by; however, I couldn't see them which lead me to believe that they were behind the curtain. I tried to make out what they were saying, but they where speaking so quietly , that it was hard to make out. Then, the curtain was thrown back to show...Sid.

"Ah, Amber, you're awake!" He exclaims, walking over to my bedside," How do you feel?"

"Uh, well I'm a little dizzy but other than that, I'm good." I said.

"That's great, now if you don't mind, one of the staff is going to take a better look at you." Then, from behind Sid, a man walks out," Amber, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Franken Stein."

The man was definitely weird looking, but compared to Sid, he wasn't so bad. He had on a lab coat which made sense since he was a doctor. He was wearing glasses, grey eyes lay behind them, with a small glint hidden within them. The weirdest part about him, however, was his head. Standard grey hair suck to it with... a screw coming from on end and out the other...

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stein."

He holds out his hand. I stare at it for a moment before freeing my hand from the blankets and taking it:

"Hello, , I'm Amber." I say as he shakes it.

"You know, I am very surprised that you didn't sustain more damage to your brain, you hit your head pretty hard. I was going to do a little surgery to make sure that there wasn't any real damage, but Sid reminded me that you haven't officially joined the school. If something were to go wrong, we might have gotten sued. But you do look like you would making a very interesting test subject..."

"Uhhh, Sid, is he always like this?" I look from him to Stein, not wanting to take my eyes off this weirdo.

"If you mean, boaring, then yes. Anyway, I have to go, Stein I trust you got things here?"

"Oh yes, don't you worry about that." Stein answers as Sid began to walk away.

"Great, see you at initiation, Amber!" Then, Sid left, closing the door, locking me in here with this weirdo.

"Good, now that he's gone, I can start to work on your predicament..."

"NO PLEASE SID,COME BACK!" I yell as Stein slowly inches toward me, a creepy smile on his face.

"Just hold still..."

"HELP ME!" I shout, fearing what was coming next.

Then he just places his hand on my head," How do you feel right now, do you have a head-ache?"

"Uh, no, I feel fine..." I stare as he removes his hand.

"Oh, well that's good." He smiles at me and roles over on his chair to a nearby table," I'm kind of surprised that you didn't sustain anymore damage, you hit your head pretty hard from what I can remember."

"Did I?" I try to think back to that moment," All I remember is that I kicked Michael in the crotch, him screaming like a little girl, and then his buddy coming over. That's about it..."

"Hm, you might have sustained some amnesia about _how_ you hit your head, but you seem to be fine to me." He begins to mess with some of the medicines on the table."

"What you doin'?" I ask, trying to look and see.

"I am assembling some medicine for you." He replies," You're probably going to have a head-ache for awhile, but this will lessen the affects."

He roles over to me and hands me the bag; I look inside. It contains three large yellow pills, five small white pills, and one tiny blue tablet.

"What do all of these do?" I look up from the bag.

"Well, the yellow one is only for major head-aches, don't take it unless it's dire, then the white pills help with just regular head-aches, and lastly, the blue tablet is for the day of the initiation, it'll make sure you don't have your head-ache so you can be at your best for the big day."

"Oh, isn't that like cheating or something?"

"Hmph, if you think that, don't take it, it's only there to help you." He answers and stands up from his chair," Now I must go, since it's late, you're free to say here till the morning. Then, you can go and check out the girl's dormitory, get all settle in there."

"Oh, alight, good-night." I wave as he walks to the door and shuts of the light.

"Good-night." He closes the door.

I smile, Dr. Stein isn't as scary as he seems. Maybe he's a little crazy, but not scary. I just shook my head, causing it to ache. I look at the bag of pills. Sighing, not liking to rely on medicine, I take out a white one and place it on my tongue. I then grab the water off my bedside table and take a sip. The pill goes down slowly and I felt it as it went all the way to my stomach. Then a yawn escapes me, _ I guess I should get to bed. _I yawn once more and snuggle into the blankets, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

When I woke up, I still had a splitting head-ache, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. I no longer felt dizzy or nauseous, so that was a plus. I look around the room, it looked about the same as yesterday. I sigh and try to get out of bed. My legs were wobbly since I hadn't used them in so long, but I was able to stand. I felt a little dizzy, but I shook it off and walk. I really need to use the restroom to clean up and go pee. I shuffle over to the bathroom, not yet having control over my legs, but I got there nonetheless.

When I was done, I walk out to find Dr. Stein had entered.

"On, good morning, Dr. Stein." I say as I walk back over to my bed, more and more confident about my legs.

"Hello, Amber, good morning." He stares at me," I see you don't have trouble walking, though I would have preferred that you would have done it with supervision first."

"So...sorry," I stammer," I really need to use the restroom."

Stein just sigh and began to write down on a piece of paper, then he tears it off the pad and hands it to me," This is so you can get out of here and get to the dorm, since you seem in pretty good control of your legs, you can finally go."

I take the paper from him," Thank you!"

I slowly stand up and walk toward the door," Thanks for everything Dr. Stein."

"You're welcome, and please, call me Stein." He smiles at me and waves as I walk out.

_Finally,_ I think,_ I can finally get on with my life!_

I walk on, trying to remember the way to the front of the building.

_Great, now I'm lost_...

I look around, trying to gather my bearings. I don't usually get lost, I have a pretty good sense of direction, but this place is like a maze. I sigh and decide to continue walking, hoping to find something that looks familiar. Then, I see someone walking toward me.

_Thank god!_

I walk up to the person, and am surprised to see who it was.

"Maka?" I ask.

She turns around and smiles,"Hey there, Amber. What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I just came from the nurses office and...I got lost." I explain, a little embarrassed.

"Oh no, I hope you're not hurt..." She glances over me, checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine, hey do you think you can lead me to the entrance. I'm sorry to bother you but-"

Maka laughs, cutting me off," Of course I can. You know, I feel kinda bad for what happened last time with Soul and everything, I wanna make up for it."

"You don't have to feel bad, I didn't mind, but thank you anyway." I smile as she begins to lead me through the halls. I make sure that I pay more attention to the way we go so that this doesn't happen again.

"So, when did you get here?" She turns and asks.

"I got here just yesterday." I answer, trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Really? And you already got in a fight?" She asks surprised.

I blush and look down," I didn't start it, this guy was a first-class asshole and not only that, but he made fun of not only me but also my cat. No one messes with my kitty..."

Maka laughs, startling me," I understand, trust me. I know some assholes, but we're friends. You know, maybe you should get to know the guy, it might answer you're questions that you have about him."

"I don't know, this guy is kind of unapproachable..." I sigh," I'll try to at least get on better terms with him, but he's still a prick."

"You don't know how much I understand what you're going through, trust me."

I glance at her. She smiles at me and continues to walk on. I smile back and follow her. In no time at all, we are standing at the front of the academy.

"Thank you so much, I tried to pay more attention to what directions we went so that I don't get lost again."

"That's good, so where are you headed now?"

"Oh, well first I need to get my luggage, then I'm headed to the girl's dormitory." I answer.

"Cool, do you know where the dormitory is?" Maka looks at me expectantly.

I was about to answer 'yes' until I remember that I actually didn't. So, instead, I just close my mouth and shake my head no.

Maka laughs," Lucky of you, I used to live there, and the directions are pretty easy to follow."

"I usually don't get lost like that, that was a one time thing!" I defend as Maka gives me a 'yeah right' look.

"Mmmhmm, any way," She giggles as I glare at her,"All you need to do is go all the way down the stairs. Then, you keep going through the market. Then, when you get past the market, take the first right and keep going. You'll bump right into it."

"Alright, those are simple enough, thank you" I say as I begin to walk to where the luggage was being stored.

"I tried to make them easy for you," she says, making me give her another death stare." And if you can't get that guy to at least forgive you, tell me and I'll teach him a lesson."

"Th-thank you." I feel heat creep into my cheeks," That's the nicest thing someone has said to me ever since I got here..."

"Don't mention it, you're my friend, right?" Maka laughs and begins to walk down the stairs until she disappears from my sight.

I continue to stare in the direction she went for another minute. Then I shake my head and begin the trek down to where the luggage was being stored, _hopefully it's still_ _there._ When I get there, I see Sid sitting at the table like always.

"Hello, Sid." I greet as I walk up to the table.

"Amber!' He grins at me," It's nice to see that you're alright."

"Of course! I'm tough, I can take a hit." I grin back as I pat my skinny arms,

He laughs," Sure, sure, anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I came to collect my luggage, again." I explain.

"Sure, it's in the same room as yesterday," he said, pointing at the room.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to watch where I am going from now on." I grin and begin to walk toward the room.

I walk inside with no incidence. Once inside, I begin to search for my luggage. I find it buried with all the other luggage and grab it. It's only one bag, I don't have many cloths. I turn to leave when I feel something at my feet. I look down and smile as I see Smokey staring up at me.

"Hey bud, you wanna ride to our new place?" I offer my hand to him.

He takes the cue and crawls up my arm, resting on my shoulders. I walk out and wave back at Sid who looks at me, confused about my new add-on. I walk to the front and begin my decent down the stairs. After about ten minutes, I am at the bottom._That wasn't nearly as long as going up the stairs, accept... _I look back up the stairs, my heart sinking.

I decide to ignore it and begin to walk down the street, toward the market that Maka had told me about. When I got there, it was like walking into another world. People were trading and setting up shop all along the street. I stopped at local shop and bought Smoke some fish to eat. He took it in his mouth and eats it while I look around.

"Come on Smoke." I begin to walk further down the street.

Smoke flicks his tails, but grabs the fish and follows me. We reach the street that we are supposed to go down.

"You ready to see our new home, bud?" Smoke just begins to walk down the street.

I just shake my head and follow. When I see the building, I can't believe my eyes. The building was beautiful. It looked like a palace, fit for a princess. I gulp as I begin to walk up to the door. A beautiful garden surrounded the dorm. Smoke walked right up to the door and waltzed right in.

"Smoke! Hey!" I follow, a little unsure.

I walk inside to see that girls had gathered around Smoke, and were goggling over him.

"Uh, hello." I say as I walk into the foyer.

A lady looks up at me and smiles," Is this your cat?"

I walk over to him and Smoke climbs up on my shoulders, a little scared from all the attention he was getting," Yes, sorry, I just got here and-"

"Oh, you must need a room." The lady smiled," Sid told me you were coming. Alright follow me and I'll show you to your room"

I walk beside her as she leads me through the halls," I'm Amber by the way."

The lady smiles at me," My name is Michelle, I'm the supervisor for the dorm."

"Thank you for showing me to my room," I say as she stops next to a door.

"Of course, once you get settled, there is food in the kitchen, help yourself." She waves to me then walks away.

_That was fast_. I shrug and open the door.

The room was simple, it had the essentials: a bed, dresser, and a desk so I have a place to do my work. I walk over to the dresser as Smoke jumps off my shoulder and onto the window sill, checking out the new view. I laugh as he begins to stalk a bird, not being able to actually get it since the window is in the way. I put away my cloths and put a picture of my parents, me, and Smoke onto the dresser.

_I'll have to get more decorations in here, it's a little boring at the moment. _I think as I look around the room. I sit on the bed, it was very comfortable. I take out the quilt my mother made for me and put it on there.

Sighing, I decide to get something to eat before I go and look around some more. I guess once I get comfortable and once my head stops hurting, that I should begin to prepare for initiation. With that thought in my mind, I open the window for Smoke. Then, I walk out of my room in search of food.

**Super long chapter. Sorry it's a little boring. Trust me, from here on out, the story will be action-packed. R&amp;R please :3**


	5. Chapter 4

I came back to my room after I had gotten back from shopping. I decided that the cloths I had come with, just a regular t-shirt and jeans, weren't really fit for fighting. Now, I had a shirt that connected in the middle with black stripes running down it. I also got some black cut-away shorts and some nice boots. I smiled at my new outfit.

_Hmmmm..._ I think, _maybe I should put my hair up, having hair in my face would annoy me a lot when I'm fighting._

I grab a hair tie and pull back my hair. My long hair still goes down my back, but It is now out of my face. Afterwards, I go down to the kitchen and grab some of the supplies I also bought. I make myself some spaghetti and head back to my room. After I had finished eating, I go and wash off my dishes and decide that it is time for me to go to bed. II get it pajamas and snuggle into my covers . I shut my eyes, excited to what the following week will hold.

* * *

Today was the day. I had spent a week training for this moment: doing push-ups, building up my stamina, and practicing my martial arts skills. Now, I was finally able to show my true power. I pull back my hair and ran out my door. When I got to the stairs, I wasn't as intimidated as I used to be. I began to climb, and because of the stamina training I had been doing, I wasn't as tired. Now, that doesn't mean that I wasn't dying by the time I got to the top. I took in a huge breath and began to walk to where we were told to go. I walk down hall and out to the back of the academy.

The back lead to an almost gym-like outdoor space. Bleachers lined the field. On the opposite side from where I stood, I saw a large crowd of people standing. Walking over there, I look around the group.

"Uh, excuse me, do you know where you register?" I ask a girl standing on the outside of the group.

"Yeah, it's over there." She answeres, pointing toward a desk that had been set up near the bleachers.

"Oh, thank you." I walk over there," Hello, I'm here to register."

Two women sat at the table. One had long blond hair that fell around her shoulders. She also wore an eye-patch and had a warm smile. The other one was wrapped in tissue, like I mummy. From what I could see, she had cool blue eyes that stared out from behind the bandages as locks of hair fell around her back.

"Hello..." I say nervously.

"Why hello there, you here to sign up for initiation?" The women with the eyepatch asks, smiling.

I nod and she hands me a paper to fill out. As I complete it, the women introduces herself," My name is Marie, its nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Amber..." I complete the paper and hand it to her.

"Thank you, now if you're a meister please go sit on the right side of the bleachers, weapons on the left." She motions to the bleachers behind her.

"Alright, may I ask why?" I wonder.

"Lord Death will tell you, all I know is where to go." Marie answere.

"Oh, alright, see you later than." I wave good-bye to the two women as I walk up the right side of the bleachers.

On my way up, I see Michael sitting on the edge, looking annoyed, as usual. I gather up my wits and walk up to him.

"Hey." I say, feeling awkward.

"What do you want?" He growles, giving me an evil look.

"I just wanted to apologize for my cat peeing on you." I look into his eyes, seeing nothing but loathing," It was wrong for him to do it, even if he is just a cat."

"You should learn how to control your pests. In any case, I accept your apology." He goes back to looking annoyed, not saying another word.

"What, your not going to say sorry to me?" I ask, becoming annoyed myself.

"I have no reason to apologize to you, now be on your way, peasant." He spat, making my anger level go up to red.

I felt my face grow hot," You must have a terrible memory. Do you not remember your goon throwing me on the ground? I got a fucking concussion!"

"Watch you your language!" He growles giving me an evil look," Stop bothering me and go find a seat."

Seething, I storm up the stairs. I sit on an outside seat, still angry.

"Whoa, you alright?" A voice says beside me.

I look to see a beautiful girl. She has raven black hair that fell down her back, wave upon wave. Her eyes were amazing: a dark lavender that seemed to glow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that guy just drives me crazy!"

"Oh yeah, Michael is a brat, but he is kinda cute."

I roll my eyes," Yeah, no."

The girl laughs," I'm Sara by the way." She holds out her hand.

I stare at it and take it," Amber."

"Are you excited? Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"Well, I don't know..." I begin to think of what I would do if I _didn't_ make it.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Lord Death stepping out onto the field. The talk died down as he held up his hand," Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this years initiation. Now, please bear with me as I describe the rules."

We all quite down as he begins," First of all, you will realize that you have divided by what you are, whether you be a meister or a weapon. This is because you will be tested differently based on your status. Meisters who are more adept at short-range, you will be tested on your fighting skills: your agility, stamina, and power. If you specialize in long range technique, you will be tested more on the accuracy of your attacks than anything else. And finally, if you specialize in mid-range attacks, you will be tested on both your accuracy _and_ your fighting skills."

He let that sink in before continuing," Now for the weapons, I'll describe that when we get there."

He left the field and was replaced by the mummy-wrapped women," Hello, everyone. For those who don't know, my name is Naigus. When I call your name, I want you to come down here and then we will begin. You will first tell me what you specialize in and I will Then set up your test."

We all nod and she begins to call us down," Andrew Thorn..."

A guy near the front of the bleachers stands and walkes toward the field. We watch as he tells Naigus his specialty. Then, she waves her hand back and forth, signaling to another what it was. Men come from the opposite side of the field and begin to remove the table where registration was.

"Alright, your test will begin momentarily..." Andrew nods and gets ready.

The audience watches in anticipation as Andrew takes his stance.

"His stance is a little sloppy,,," I whispered to Sara who nods and continues to watch.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion and a big "YAAAAHOOOO" sounde. I squinte as dust washes over the crowd. When the dust cleare, we were startled to see Andrew laying face down in the dirt.

"That was fast, he didn't even stand a chance against that guy." Sara said, looking over at me. I nod and contiue to watch what happened next.

Andrew didn't get up again, so some of the people from before ran out on the field and gathered up Andrew's body

"Is he dead?" I hear some people ask as they carry him away.

Naigus went up to the boy who destroyed Andrew and talked to him. They seemed to argue for awhile. Then he just shrugs and went to sit on the front row of bleachers. Naigus just shook her head and cried," Alright, on to the next person."

It went on like this for about ten minutes before we actually had an interesting fight. However, that fight didn't last long as the opponent kicked the poor kid right in the gut. The guy gagged and was once again brought off the field. Then...

"Amber Moon." Naigus called.

"Good luck, bro!" Sara patts me on the shoulder as I get up and walk down the stairs to the field.

Nervous, I trip and almost fall on my face. I could hear some chuckles and I even heard someone say," this won't take long."

Blushing, I walk out onto the field and told Naigus that I specialized in mid-range combat. She gave me a surprised look for not a lot of people specialized in that range. Nodding, she signaled to the people to get the field ready. I watch a little nervous as they set up the battlefield.

"We'll test your battle skill first, and then we will test your accuracy." Naigus explains as she walks to the edge of the bleachers and turns, waiting for the show to begin.

I gulp and control my breathing,_ just like your training, Amber._

I open my eyes and get into my stance. I feel something coming toward me. Suddenly the ground beneath me erupts, exposing...Sid?

"Hey Amber." He says as I regain my balance after jumping away from him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm your opponent of course! Get ready cause here I come." Sid laughs as he rushes toward me. I adjust my footing and leap out of his way just before he hits me.

He makes a sharp turn and chuckles. I decided that I am not going to get anywhere if I don't attack, but I needed a good opening. I continue to dodge Sid's attacks and I began to notice a pattern. He throws a couple of punches and then kickes out with his leg. He seems to notice the pattern as well and switches it up, leaving him wide open. I dunk, his fist sailing right over me and throw a punch of my own. I hit him right in the chest, sending him back. He gives me a look as I smile at him.

Feeling the confidence bubble up inside of me, I decide to go on the offensive. Rushing toward Sid with speed I didn't even know I had, I dodge a punch he throws and knee him in the gut. I hear him gasp as the air leaves his lungs. I slide behind his body and kicked his legs out from under him. He went down, but instead of just falling on the ground, he actually burrowed through the floor.

_Shit! I forgot he could do that!_ I think as I look around, trying to gauge where he was.

Then, I decide to try something. Closing my eyes, I cast my soul perception around the field. Focusing on the ground, I was able to see Sid coming towards me, fast. I blink, my eyesight going back to normal and jump into the air as Sid launches from the ground. I spin in midair and kick downward. I might have made contact with him, too, had he not predicted my move. Instead, he grabs my foot and flings me to the side.

I lay on the ground, completely out of breath. Closing my eyes, I think_: I can't believe that I am already out of breath. All that training for nothing..._

When I open my eyes, I see Sid looking over me.

"Hey," I croak.

He just laughs and offers me a hand. Thankful, I take it, and he pulls me up. I put my hands on my knees and breath heavily. When I had about caught my breath, I walk over to the next stage of my test.

_Since I didn't do too well there, I'll make it up with this._

I grab the bow that the people had set and walk to the marked line. About 10 feet in front of me stood a target. I take a deep breath and draw my arm back. I wait for a moment, focusing my shot, then fire. It sails threw the air and hits the target dead center. I walk to a line marked 25 feet and draw the arrow back. Releasing it, the arrow sails through the air and lands right next to its twin in the middle of the target. I feel joy fill me as I walk to the 50 feet line and draw back. I concentrate, the whole room was silent. Drawing back the final arrow, I level it with the target. Adjusting the trajectory, I fire. The arrow seems to not move at all as it travels through the air. I hold my breath as I watch it go and go and go...and land a little off from the center.

My heart sinks as I watch the still shaking shaft. When I come back to my senses, I hear cheering. I take control of my legs again and walk back towards the bleachers. I could feel my headache coming back, from that fight and the disappointment I just faced, as I walk back to my seat. I hear Naigus call the next person, but I don't care. All I could think about was how much I failed. I drop into my seat and sigh.

"That was amazing, Amber!" I hear Sara praise.

"Thanks, but I don't think it was good enough to get in to sub EAT..."

"Oh, please," Sara chuckles, patting my arm," Your accuracy was amazing, you almost had that last one, and that was 50 feet away!"

"Thanks for the praise, but I don't think I did well. My stamina is still awful, even after I trained to build it up for like two weeks straight, and I should have hit the center at 50 feet. Seriously, I had once got a bulls-eye from like 100 feet away, I had no reason to miss that!" I moan, putting my head in my hands.

"You're being too hard on yourself, how many people do you think could do both long and short distance fighting as well as you did. I mean some people have skills in one category, but you have skills in both! I ,for one, think that's amazing."

"Thanks, Sara." I smile at her, feeling a lot better.

"You're welcome, now get ready, because my turn is coming up."

Just as she said that, Naigus calls her down. Standing, she confidently strides to the field, a smile on her face. I watch as she talks to Nygus. She then walks to where the target had been set up, and plucks off my arrows. She goes to the 10 foot line and picks up the bow that had been left there. Inspects it, she smiles. Drawing back one arrow, she lets it go in under a second. I watch as it travels through the sky and punctures the center of the target. Sara then walks calmly to the 25 foot line and does the same thing, yielding similar results. Finally, she walks to the 50 foot line and draws the bow string back. I hold my breath as she lets the arrow fly. It rockets through the air and lands straight in the middle. The crowd erupts with cheering as Sara just waves, places the bow on the ground and comes back to the seat.

"That was incredible!" I gawk at her," You barely even concentrated on any. I bet you could hit a target from like 500 feet away, no problem!"

"You're too kind..." Sara blushes and look away, embarrassed.

"No, really, now I know I won't get in..." I smile and look down.

"Please, you need to have more confidence in yourself." Sara pats me on the back,

Then, my wallowing is broken when I hear Naigus call the prick's name. I look up to see Michael stand and walk down the bleachers. He tosses his head and tells Naigus his specialty. I scowl as he walks to the center of the field.

"Guess he's up next," Sara says, looking down at him from the bleachers.

I nod as the battle begins. The person he's fighting against is ... Stein! The doctor stares at Michael with no interest. Then he smiles, "Oh, you look like a wonderful experiment."

"Stop being a weirdo, let's just get this over with."Michael says, tossing his hair.

Stein just laughs," Alright, but your going to regret it."

Stein launches forward towards Michael, his hand outstretched. Sensing his intention, Michael nimbly dodges out of the way. He twists around and jabs Stein in the stomach, or at least tries to. Stein, however, is too quick for Michael as he just laughs, grabbing Michael's arm. He twists, sending Michael to the ground.

" Now that was too easy..." Stein grins," you can do better than that, right?"

"Shut your mouth!" Michael growls and launches up from the ground, taking Stein by surprise.

He strikes Stein in the gut, sending him flying," I _was_ going easy on you, now I'll show you my _true_ power."

Michael rushes at Stein, and strikes him on the arm, making it fall limp.

"What just happened?" I ask, looking on in awe.

"I think he might have made it numb or something, but I'm not sure what he did exactly. He made it so Stein can't use his right arm..."

Stein grimaces and jumps away, examining his arm. Michael grins and holds out his hand. Tendrils of blue/white begin to swirl around it.

_Hmmmm..._ I close my eyes and summon my soul perception. However, what I see, I couldn't believe. Michael's soul was literally twisting around his arm.

"He's using _Soul Force_!" I say in amazement," I remember my dad had that ability, but I have never seen anything like this."

"It's amazing..." Sara says, eyes fixed on the field.

Stein stares at him, surprised," You know, I have only heard of a few meisters who had that ability. You seem to have mastered it, and at your age that shouldn't be possible."

Michael just stares, not caring for Stein's praise. He then leaps and strikes the ground where Stein had been just moments before. Lucky for the doctor, he was quick enough to move.

_If I hadn't gotten out of the way in time, I wouldn't be standing..._ Stein thinks, looking at the child meister.

"I think we're done here..." He states and looks at Naigus who nods.

"WHAT!" Michael seethes," you can't be serious, the fight had only just got good!"

"You have definitely proven your ability to fight close-combat, there is no need for anyone to get hurt because that would undoubtedly happen if we continue." Stein gives Michael a hard look.

Michael huffs and his swirling soul disappears from his hand," this school is so lame, why did my dad force me to come here..?"

Shacking his head, Michael walks back to his seat, everyone gawking at him.

I stare blankly, scared of what I had just seen,_ and that guy's on my enemy list..._

A couple more fights go on, but I don't notice them. I was too dumb-founded by Michael's performance. Then, Naigus's voice breaks through to me, "Alright, we have finished the meister initiation tests. You meisters are free to stay for the weapons, but you don't need to."

At that, a lot of meisters got up to leave," Hey, do you want to stay to see what kind of weapons there are? It might be good for choosing our future partners."

I look at Sara and nod," Sure, that's fine."

"You alright?" She asks, giving me a worried look.

I nod," Yeah, it's just, I really don't think that I'm getting in now, not after seeing how Michael performed..."

Sara pats me on the back as they start the initiation tests for the weapons. Lord Death describes what the weapons need to do: first they must show that they can control their transformations, and the next, showing how well they can do in battle without a Leinster, but it was a pretty poor performance. The first half weren't even able to get past the first round. Then the second part got a bit heated. One girl was able to transform her entire left arm into a bow, not only that but her accuracy was as spot on as Sara's was.

I look over to my friend and laugh," Hey, I think you're drooling."

Sara gives me a death glare along with a blush. I laugh and we continue to watch. The next guy up is the one who slammed my head into the floor, Michael's body-guard or something. He transforms both of his arms into a pair of... nunchucks?

_Perfect weapon for a guy like that,_ I think.

However, with all the smack I talk about him, he was an amazing fighter. He was quick and he hit hard. Of course, I already knew that because of personal experience. After he had performed, it was over. The initiation was finally over. Sara laughs and got out of her chair.

"Come on, lets get something to eat, I'm starving!" She pulls on my hand. I roll my eyes, but go with her anyway.

We go to a small sandwich shop. After we were done eating, we went back to the academy, to check to see if the results were up. They were for we saw a ton of people standing near the field. A board had been set up with the lists of people who made it and the list of people who didn't make it. We go up to it, seeing people who look happy and people who looked disappointing. My heart pounding as I get to the front of the line. I immediately begin searching for name. I look everywhere, but I can't see it.

"Amber! I got in! I got in!" Sara cries, hugging me.

I continue looking for my name and, then I stumble upon it. My heart pounds and tears fill my eyes.

"What's wrong..." Sara gasps," Don't tell me you didn't get in!"

"No, I did... look!" I point to my name on the list.

"Amber! We did it, we did it." Sara grabs me and starts dancing around.

Of course we run into everyone. Then I hear a huff:

"Humph, of course I got in, but you?" Michael shakes his head," They must have a few screws loose or something."

He walks away, but I won't let him spoil my good mood. From this day forth, I'm officially apart of the EAT class. It won't be long till I'm fighting those Kishins and avenging my parents!

**Super long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. R&amp;R plz and thank u!**


	6. Chapter 5

I wake up to a banging at my door. Groaning, I slide out of bed, sleep still in my eyes.

"Hey, Amber," Sara calls out." We're going to be late for our first day if you don't get up!"

I growl as I walk to the door, I open it revealing Sara in her best outfit. A loose-fitting cloth with a giant pink bow tied around her torso. She also wore a frilly skirt that came just above her knees. Her hair dangled down her back, as wavy as ever. She gave me a bright smile," Good morning, sunshine."

I huffed, trying to settle my hair down from its violent wrath," You look nice today…"

"Thank you, now get going, we can grab some food when we're leaving!" She rushes away, probably to check her bag for the _fifth_ time, just to make sure she has everything.

I turn, clearing the sleep still stuck in my eyes. Now actually aware of my surroundings, I whoop. Today was finally the day in which I would start school. I never thought that I would be happy for this. I laugh as I get ready, sporting my typical out fit: a stripped shirt with my signature boots, now equipped with a skull buckle in the front and some ripped jeans with a nice white belt. I pull my hair back into a pony-tail and smile at myself in the reflection. I go over to my bed where Smoke was still sleeping. I pat him lightly on the head, then go over and open the window for him.

"See you later, bud." I say as I walk out of my room. I head down the hall out into the foyer where Sara was waiting for me, a bagel in hand. She hands it to me, and the buttery aroma wafting into my nose makes my stomach rumble.

As we walk to the school, I nibble on it, savoring each bite. When I finish, I suck the butter off each of my fingers and let out a loud burp. Sara rolls her eyes. The first time I burped in front of her, she was speechless. However, after a while, she expects it from me whenever I eat a meal. On the way to school, we see countless students on their way, and I feel more excited the closer we get. On the way there, I see a familiar face.

"Hey, it's Jack!" I grin and start toward him. " Jack! Hey Jack!" I call.

He turns and smile as Sara and I approach him. The guy next to him turns as well. He is wearing thin-rim glasses and a sleeveless vest. His hair is slicked back forming spikes at the back of his head. He gives Jack a questioning glance as we approach.

"Amber,how's it going, who's this?" He asks, signaling to Sara.

" Oh, this is Sara, a friend I met at initiation, Sara, Jack." I say, introducing them.

" Hello..." Sara blushes and looks away.

"Hello," He grins." Oh, and this is Mason. Sorry, he's a little soft spoken."

Mason just nods and goes back to spacing out.

"Anyway..." I say after the awkward moment, "do you guys want to walk with us?"

"Sure, come on, we don't want to be late!" Jack signals for us to follow. Our group walks to the school. As we go up the stair, I barley even realize that I had scaled the whole thing because of the intriguing facts Sara was telling me about Kishins.

" I read that sometime, the can devour a human whole, isn't that amazing!" She sighs dreamily.

"You're just weird," I say as we reach the top.

"Sorry to interrupt your interesting conversation, but this is where we separate." Jack says, turning to us.

"Oh right, I forgot you're not apart of sub EAT," I remember.

"Wait!" Sara gasps," Does that mean you're apart of EAT! The people who actually get to fight Kishins up close and personal!" Sara looked as if she were about to spout hundreds-upon-hundreds of questions at Jack. I grab her arm quickly and began to drag her away.

"See you later Jack," I shout over my shoulder as Sara tries to squirm away.

Jack laughs at the spectacle while Mason just roles his eyes and begins to walk toward the other side of the school. Jack follows, leaving Sara and me alone. Sara finally is able to escape my grasp and gives me a burning look.

"I can't believe you, I wanted to ask Jack about Kishins!" She growls at me.

"I know, that's why I stopped you. You would have driven that poor guy crazy!" I state, walking toward the entrance.

Sara catches up to me," No way, I know how to control myself."

"Mmhm, come on, we're going to be late." I say, picking up the pace.

Sara huffs, but follows me to the hall where the sub EAT class was being held. We walk into the room, only to be met with the loud chatter of other students. The place was filled with people of all different makes and models. Some were tall, others were small. Then you had some guys in there twenties and then you had people like me who were only thirteen. We looked around the crowd, trying to find places to sit. Finally, Sara grabbed my arm and began to drag me toward a desk near the top of the auditorium-like arrangement of the room. At first, I was confused about what she so eagerly wanted to sit by, then I saw it. The bow girl was sitting in the middle to the desks, not socializing with anyone.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Sara asks politely.

The girl obviously recognizes Sara as she beams and nods," Sure, I'm Diana by the way."

"Awesome, I'm Sara and this is my friend, Amber." She gestures to me and I wave.

Soon, they had struck up a conversation about archery and their records with the bow and arrow. I was able to get a few words in, being an archer myself, but since it wasn't the thing that I focused on, I let them chatter on without interrupting. Then, through the throng of voices, I heard a more dominant one say:

"Please quite down and find your seats." Everyone around the room began to settle down, each choosing a seat. Finally, everyone had seated, reveling the person who had talked: it was Naigus.

As she said this, a bell sounded, staring the first day of school. Naigus cleared her throat and began speaking," Welcome everyone to their first day at sub EAT and the academy. Let me say, first off, that this day is going to be kind of boring. I will be describing to you what we will be doing in this class. Now this class, as you probably already know, is the first step into becoming an EAT student, in which you will be able to fight Kishins. It was set up by our current Lord Death. After his father had passed away, he set up this class for incoming students who already had remarkable talent as a meister or weapon. We believe that it isn't necessary for you particular student to go through the NOT program. Any questions so far?"

No one spoke. "Good, now I will discuss exactly what we will be doing in this class. The primary task of this class will be teaching you all about Kishins, for the best way to fight is to know your enemy backwards and forwards. That being said, I will do my best to teach you all everything there is to no about Kishins, from how one can became a Kishin, to the anatomy of them. Another thing we'll focus on is your verious strengths and weaknesses. At the initiation, us teachers not only decided whether or not you would be ready for this class, but we also saw what each one of you excelled at and what some of you had trouble doing. In here, we will not only improve on your already established skills, but we will improve the techniques that need work. Say if you are very agile and you have great stamina, but you don't hit hard; here, we will not only improve your agility and stamina, we will focus on the power of your strikes the most so we can make that another strngth. This allows you to use a full arsenal when fighting Kishins. Furthermore, I-"

Suddenyl, there was a knock at the door, cutting Naigus off. "Hold on one moment you guys."

She walks to the door and opens it. Sara and I watch as she talks to the person on the other side. Suddenly, she turns around and addresses us:

" Everyone,we're welcoming a student who is coming into the year a little late,meet Christopher Moore."

One of the weirdest guys I have ever seen steps through the door, which is saying something considering I've meet both Sid and Stein. The guy had a mysterious air about him. His hair was a light purple color with dark blue edges like he dyed the tips that color. His skin was a tanish color, it almost appeaered as though he had gotten a bad spray tan. His eyes were a deep brown with a mischeivious glint in them. He walked in like he owned the place and I automatically disliked him.

"Sup, everyone, glad to be here." He said giving everyone a cocky smile.

I rlled my eyes as Naigus came back into the room," Find a seat anywhere, we were just talking about what we would be doing while you're in this class."

"Fun..." He saya sarcastically as he looks around for an open spot. Then his eyes land on mine, and he smiles.

Nonchalantly, he walks up to where I was sitting and squeezes in next to me, causing Diana,Sara, and me to all scooch down. I give him an evil look as he glances down at me. He raises his eye-brow. We sit staring like that for who knows how long, until he smiles at me and looks back to the front of the class. I roll my eyes and continue listening to Naigus's discription of the course. After what seems like forever, the bell rings, dismissing us. I am about to clamber out of my seat when I remeber that _someone_ is blocking my way. Instead, I turn to Sara and Diana who are, once agin chatting about archery.

I am about to just push past hm when I feel and hand on my arm. I look back to see Sar smiling at me, " Hey, Diana and I are going out to eat for lunch, do you want to come with?"

"Nah, I a little tired, I think I'll go back to the dormitory and take a nap." I lie, not wanting to be the third wheel once again.

" Oh, alright, see you after then,"she smiles and waves as the go the other way to get out of the seats. I watch as they walk out of the rrom, talking to one another. I sigh, and turn to get out of my seat and run right into a burly body. I growl and look up to a smiling Christopher.

" You are so jealous, arnt't you?" He asks, smirking.

" NO!" I growl, " and besides, what would you know about it, you don't even know me!"

" What you just did there,told me that you are jealous, extrmemly so." He laughs as he walks away, too soon before I could retaliate.

I sigh and decide to just go home. I walk out of the room, pondering about what Chris had said,_ was I really jealous of Sara?_

I shake my head thinking the idea was ridiculous. On my way down the hall, I hear ssomeone snicker. I look around, confused. Then I feel something hard hit my head. I lose my balance and almost fall to the ground. However, I caught myself and whipped around to see what had happened. Michael and his lackey stood there laughing their assets off. I growl and storm up to him.

"What the he'll was that about!" I yell, taking his shirt in my hands.

He stares down at me and grins,"How cute, but you air making my shirt sI'm going to have to ask you to unhandled me."

"I will once you tell me why you threw something at me!" I yell, even madder now.

" I was trying to get your attention. It was just luck that it hit your head." Michael smiled," isn't that right,Maxwell?"

The goon, Maxwell, laughed and nodded.

"Well, I don't care if you were trying to get my attention, you could have just called out instead of potentially hurting me!" I let go of him, my rage building," anyway, you have my attention,n so what do you want?"

" I was just wandering about that ugly scar you have on your face. With all that's been going on, I haven't had the chance you know?"

I gritted my teeth and threw punch. However, he just caught my fist in his hand and pulled me toward him," now that wasn't very nice, I just asked a question."

He pushed me away and I covered up the scar that lay over my right eye," You don't need to know where it came from..."

"Oh come on," Michael grinned and began to walk toward me. I backed up, knowing I couldn't fight him, his skill level was way over mine.

"Come, Max, let's show this girly that she can't deny me!" Max grinned and transformed.

My eyes widen as I take in the situation before me. Michael stands in front of me, holding a pair of nunchucks. I back up thinking _He' s going to kill me_. Instead, he just swings them back and forth," Don't you know that academy students don't keep secrets from one another. It creates suspicion thus creates enemies. Now come intelligent us!"

Michael swings the unchecked. I roll to the left, hearing the wind whistle as the swipe next toothless. The ground shatters and sprays all over me as Michael just chuckles. I climb to my feet, my teeth clenched. A low growl escapes from me as I glare at Michael. The dick smiles, expecting a real fight. He charges as I put up my hands. Swinging the nunchucks, I nimbly dodge, remembering all those lessons that my father and uncle had taught me. Michael smiled as I grab hold of his still swinging arm and flip him over my shoulder. He grunts as he hits the floor. I look back and grin at him as the people who had gathered around begin to cheer.

I see smiling over the crowd. Suddenly, the people break and Sara with Diana right behind her runs up to me, and almost squeezs me to death.

" What did that prick do to you?" She asks,examining my red cheeks.

I smile at her. I was about to answer when I hear a low chuckle. I look back to see Michael getting up. I didn't need my soul perception ability to see his soul rolling over his weapon.

I see Stein moving forward, a scared look in his eye. Suddenly, Michael rushes toward me. My instincts take over as I push the girls away from me. Michael pulls back his arm and strikes at me. I close my eyes, thinking it was over. Then the most horrible sound echoed through the busy hall, metal scraping against metal. I open my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Chris stood in front of me, his arm a blade. I gasp as I see that he had intercepted Michael. Chris grunts as he pushes Michael back.

He looks back at me," Are you alright?"

I couldn't even answer as I continue staring at Michael. The guy was a madman. I gulp and finally nod, reassuring Chris.

He huffs," Geez dude, what did she do to upset you so much."

Michael sneers," get out of my way, peasant!"

Chris gives him a dry look and then rushes at him. I didn't even know what happened, but the next thing I see is Chris punching Michael in the face. I blink as Michael goes down, his nose obviously broken. Max transforms back into his human form and checks over Michael to make sure he's ok.

He then looks up, anger in his eyes," What the fuck are you doing!"

"I am just doing what is right. Why are you picking on her for? What did she do to you?"

Michael slowly gets up, a sneer on his face," You're going to pay. Max transform!"

"Bu-but you're hurt..." Giving Michael a worried look.

"I don't care, we need to teach this peasant a lesson!" Max sighs and then transforms back again into his nunchucks.

Chris holds up his arm as it once again forms into a blade," don't worry sweety, I'll protect you."

"Please, I don't need you're protection. I'm just accepting it because it is an unfair battle..." I look away embarrassed.

Chris just smiles as he looks back at Michael. Michael snears and rushes toward him. Chris nimbly dodges as Michael swings the nunchucks toward him. The force from the blow sends Michael off balance as Chris moves behind him and kicks his back, sending him lurching forward. He then loses his balance and strikes the floor. It's obvious that his broken nose is hindering him as he used to be a lot faster. Michael growls and slowly get up. He keeps rocking as he gives me a dirty look.

"This isn't over yet you little bitch, I'll get you for this." He stomps angrily through the crowd, the people parting before hi, afraid to get in the way of his wrath.

"Well, that was interesting..." Chris says looking back at me.

I look away and then bakc. Gathering up my courage, I walk toward him," Thank you for saving me back there..." (even though I had it under control).

"No problem. Just call me next time you need me, alright sweety?"

"Would you stop calling me that..!?" I growl as he just laughs and walks off.

I stare at him as he dissapears through the crowd. I then turn and see Sara and Jack running towards me.

"Are you alright, Amber?" Jack asks, looking a me worried.

"I'm fine, Chris saved me..." I say, my cheeks still red from shame.

"Chris? You mean the ass hole from class?" Sara gives me a questioning look.

I role my eyes," Yes, him."

"Oh, we'll maybe he isn't such an asshole." jack says, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe..." i look toward the direction he had walked off in," Actually, he was kinda strong..."

"Hmm, you don't have a partner, right?" Jack asked.

I just shook my head, dreading what was to come next.

"Maybe you can ask him to be your partner." Saying the words that I feared.

"NO, haven't you been listening to a word we've said, that dude's a jerk, like a huge one!" I growl.

"Well, he can't be that bad, I mean he did save you." Diana states.

I look away, knowing that she was right.

"Why don't you just give him a chance? Who knows, maybe you two have more in common than you think." Sara says.

I sigh, they did bring some good points. I didn't have a partner and I need to get one soon, maybe I should give it a try...

"Alright, fine, but if he doesn't say yes then that means he's even more of an ass than I first thought." My friends laugh but I look away knowing this is h=going to be painful, especially because of how terribly I treated him...


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello people. It's good to see you again. Wanted to say that I am sorry for not updating in forever, but I'm dragging myself and I am going to write this. FYI the point of view is changing from first person to third person. I just find it a lot easier to write this story this way. Now lets get on with the show.**

* * *

In a dark room somewhere far away, evil was beginning to gather:

A messenger ran through the halls of the dark and decrepit castle. It had been abandoned for over a thousand years and over those years, mold and wild animals have taken over. Lady Annabelle had thought it would be a good idea to lay low here, because, in her words, who would want to come to a scary old castle. The messenger finally arrived at the Lady's chambers.

"Excuse me, my lady, I have news about the girl that you have been keeping an eye on." Annabelle smiled and stepped down from the old throne that had been crumbling when they had first arrived.

"Well, now, how is our little girl?" Annabelle purred.

"Uh, well, you see mam... It appears as though she has enrolled in the Death Weapon Meister Academy... or the DWMA for short..." The messenger stated.

Annabelle sneered at the name of that wretched place. The place that had been hunting her down for over 500 years. It honestly amused her, them thinking that they could actually capture her. She turned and began to think how she could get her little Amber back to her. Amber needed to know that _she_ was the one who made her as strong as she is. Without her sending that keishin to kill Amber's precious parents, she wouldn't have any rage in her heart. Her countless years had taught Annabelle that rage was how people were able to become strong.

She remembered when she was just a baby, a disgrace to the witch community. A crossbread of a human father and a witch mother. I made her sad to think how they died. One by execution and the other by suicide. Yes, she remembered the day, the day that she ran away from her house of death to the circus. She had always loved the circus, a place full of joy and happiness. She wanted to surround herself with it. However, the dream didn't last very long as she soon found out about her powers, and found out how fun it was to use them. She still remembered the looks of terror on their faces as she took control of everyone. How she missed her old toys.

However, that dissapeared when she discovered Amber. She was very intrigued by this girl, a girl that was about as dark as she was...

* * *

Amber sighed as she stood outside Chris's door. She had gotten his address from Stein who was way to happy to fork it over. She gathered up the courage and knocked. She waited for a few moments, thinking about backing out, but the door opened before she could put her escape plan into action. Chris gave her a questioning look, his left eyebrow raised:

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Amber smiled forcefully," May I come in?"

"Why?" He seemed to be interrogating the poor girl.

"I need to ask you something..." Amber growled, trying to hold back her annoyance.

Chris just rolled his eyes and opened the door, giving just enough space for Amber to slip through without touching him.

"So what do you want to ask me?" He gave her a look, a look that signaled to her that she wasn't welcomed for long.

_Geez_, she thought,_ he was so nice when he saved me from Michael, what happened?_

Amber held back her tongue from spouting that unneeded information. Taking in a breath, she gathered up the courage and let the question spill from her lips," Do you want to be my weapons partner?"

He looked at her for what seemed to be an eternity. Then he finally answered," Yes."

Amber shook her head and looked at him, surprised," really? That didn't take you nearly as long as I thought. I was expecting you to deny me or something, not just flat out saying yes."

"Well, I do need a partner and you don't seem so bad, even though you don't seem to be too thrilled whenever I am in your presence. I honestly believe that I would have to ask you, I didn't expect that you would come to me. Honestly, when I saw you outside the door, I was expecting a thanks for saving your butt, but instead I get this..."

"Yeah well... so you _do_ want to be my partner?" Amber asked, just to make sure that this wasn't some sort of cruel joke.

"Yeah, why not." Chris held out his hand a smile on his face.

Amber stared at the outstretched limb in front of her._ No going back now..._ She took it and they shook. After that, Chris lead her to the door.

"See, you tomorrow sweety." He shut the door before she could tell him to stop calling her that.

When she walked outside, she couldn't help wonder why Chris looked so sad when he had smiled at her...

* * *

Chris leaned against the door after Amber left. He couldn't keep the tears in any longer. He slowly pushed himself up and then plopped down on the couch in the living room, staring at the letter that had put him in such a bad mood. He had come back home after saving Amber only to find the worst news of his life waiting for him on his doorstep. He had read it so many time that he remembered every word. He just couldn't accept it, it just had to be a joke or something, something left over from April Fool's day... it read:

**Dear Chris, this is your Aunt Jane. I have some bad news son, it appears your mother and father had been killed in a car accident when traveling back home after dropping you off. No need for you to come up, their bodies have probably already been cremated and scattered together in their special spot, the one beneath the large pine in your back yard. Please message me back with anything that you want me to send you.**

**With all my condolences, Jane.**

Chris wish he could get the letter out of his head, it made him sick to his stomach. Not the fact that his parents died in a dumb ass car accident, but that his hag of an aunt didn't even seem to care. She didn't come to see him and tell him in person. She cremated his parents without even asking his permission or even giving him a chance to see their bodies. Then she throws in the bit about messaging her with stuff he wants? Fuck that, he should get everything in that house, but his bitchy ass aunt and his bitchy ass family want it all for themselves, just like the greedy bastards they are. He had never liked his family: both his mother and his father were weapons and worked to keep the world safe from those keishins. He had never seen a keishin, but he had heard plenty of storied about them since his whole family, both on his mother and father's sides, were weapons. So many tales had been shared during Christmas, and he couldn't wait to become a weapon like his mom and dad. Usually weapons don't discover they're weapons until their early teens. It had happened early to him though. He was eight when he discovered that he was a weapon(but was there any real doubt). After that, his parents began to teach him how to control it. Finally, they decided that he was to be enrolled into the DWMA, and here he was. However, now his parents are dead and he was all alone...

_A car accident._ He thought,_ out of everything his parents had been through, a car accident was what did them in._ It just seemed too mundane, the very idea of it. It makes his parents seem like normal people when Chris knows that they were so much more than that.

He had thought over the same thing for about thirty minutes when he had heard the knock on his door, the knock that would reveal Amber with some more shocking news, but this time, it was the good kind. He still couldn't believe that she had asked _ him _ to be her partner. He was sure that he would have to get down on his knees and beg. He knew the moment he had met her that he wanted her as his partner. His mother had told him that when he finally meets his partner, he'll feel a connection. Some sort of pre-destined bond that would pull them together, whether they liked it or not. He didn't know if what he had felt was a bond, but it made him attracted to her in some sort of weird way...

Shaking his head, Chris stood up and decided that he should go to sleep. He was still upset about his parents, but he had to be strong, because that is what his parents would want. He knew they wouldn't want him crying and pitying himself, that just wasn't the kind of person he was. Dressing in an over-sized shirt and some shorts, he climbed into his bed, determined to leave this shitty day behind.

* * *

It has been a week since Chris had received the news of his parents death. He and Amber had been getting closer everyday, going out to lunch and stuff. Over the week, they had learned a lot about each other. Apparently, Amber was born in Bloomington, IN were she spent most of her life before coming here.

"I moved to Indianapolis cause that's were my uncle lives, but besides that I haven't changed locations a lot, I have mostly just spent my life in Indiana."She explained to me during one of our lunches. Chris explained to her that he grew up in Maine, learning how to hunt, fish, and gather food all around the forest. She seemed to listen to him in wonder, never being able to experience it for herself.

They also explained their likes and dislikes. They found out that they were both into anime, though Chris wasn't as much as her. She would go on for hours if she could about anime while he just sat there nodding and smiling, just to make her feel better. They also loved to read, again she was way more into it than Chris, she apparently even had her own little library in her room, full of books that she has read over and over. Learning about one another made each of them feel better about teaming up, now that they both knew the other's dynamic. However, even after everything they had learned, Chris still hadn't told her what had happened to her parents. He had kept it in every time, but when he wasn't with her, he would either cry or be in a sour mood.

Chris felt as though he couldn't yell at Amber, even though she sometimes got on his nerves. He had heard some nasty rumors being spread around about her(mostly from her friend Sara who he had come to know a little over the past week). They were mostly about her being an orphan, saying that she had been the one who killed her parents or something like that. He knew it couldn't be true, whenever he tried to bring it up to her, she would get very uncomfortable and ask him to change the subject. However, this uncomfortable look wasn't brought upon by guilt but despair. The same despair that he fely whenever he thought about never seeing his parents again...

Honestly, Chris has become very protective of Amber, almost like she was his little sister instead of his meister. When ever he heard people whispering those nasty rumors, he made sure that they stopped, mostly by means of his fist. After learning about her life, Chris can almost feel how delicate she was on the inside, like a glass flower. One slight push may knock her down and he didn't want her to break. That's why Chris has been so hesitant to try and link souls with her. He's afraid that he may push her to close to the edge and she would fall, causing her to shatter. She keeps insisting that she was fine and that she could handle it, but he was still hesitant.

Anyway, it was a Monday and they were in class together. Amber was drawing some weird picture and every now and then he would look over at her and slowly saw the progress. At first it was a circle, then three, and now a body... it was pretty intriguing. Sara was being her usual smarty-pants self and raised her hand every time Sid asked a question. Soon, Sid would just pretend like he didn't see her and would coax the other students to answer. One time he had called on Amber, who was daydreaming, and she sat there without answering until Chris had nudged her, jurking his head towards the front of the class signaling that she had been called on. Cheeks red, she had asked Sid what the question was. Sid just shook his head and went to another student. That whole rest of the day, Amber had been talking to herself, silently telling herself that she needed to stop daydreaming. Today was the same though. Everytime Chris would look over there she was either drawing or looking some place far beyond the walls of the classroom.

Then, Chris heard the door open. All the students looked to see what was going on. A girl came in, one with pig-tails and a black dress-like garment that went down to her ankles. As if her presense was like a giant alram clock, Amber woke up from her daydream and stared at the girl, smiling. She waved and the girl looked over here. She smiled and waved back. Then she went to Sid and they discussed something to low for the students to hear. Fianlly, after they were done discussing, Sid looked up and called:

"Amber and Chris, come here!"

The two confused students looked at each other and shrugged. They each got up from their seats and trudged down to see what was up.

"You two, follow Maka here," the girl waved at Chris, who waved back," She'll take you to the Death Room, apparently Lord Kid has asked for you two."

"Come on you guys!" Maka said, rushing out the door. Chris and Amber followed slower, leaving a room full of dumbfounded and confused students in their wake.

The trio walked down the halls. Chris walked behind the two girls as they spoke friendly banter, laughing every now and again. Maka lead the two down the maze-like halls till they finally got to their destination.

"This is where I leave you, Kid should be waiting." Maka said, pointing toward the door," Just go on in. it was nice seeing you, Amber."

"You too, Maka," Amber replied," thanks for guiding us!"

Maka nodded, said one last goodbye and went back down the hall leaving Chris and Amber alone. The two looked at eachother and shrugged, deciding they should just invite themselves. Inside was a weird mixture of beauty and wonder. A long row of guillotine like arches lead the way through this desert like setting. The two students looked around at all of the weird, cross-like, poles that sprinkled the ground. Finally, they reached a pedistal in which Death the Kid sat on a chair, wating for them. He smiled when they came into view.

"Welcome, you two, to the death room." He greeted, offering forth a hand.

The two shook his hand and after formalities were over, Kid explained why he had brought Amber and Chris here.

"Alright you two, here's what's happening, apparently, in a village in South America, there have been sightings of a weird sort of creature." He explained," Many witnesses have reported that it looks like a human with a bad leg cause it is said to wobble. I want you two to go and check to see what it is."

"I'm sorry sir, but can I ask why us. I mean there are so many more capable meisters here than us, can't one of the EAT members do it? Wouldn't that guarantee better results?" Amber asked, confused.

"Those are all good points. However, you see, all of the EAT meisters are off on different assignments. I mean except Maka of course who is taking care of her sick father." Kid explained to Amber and Chris," You see, there have been a abnormal amount of keishin sightings in the past months. The last time they appeared as frequently was when the Keishin Asura was involved. I want to believe that this isn't the case, but I can't take any chances, you see. Also, one of the vilagers asked for you, Amber."

Amber became even more confused," Why me, I don't know anyone in South America... or at least I don't think I do."

"Nonetheless, we can't take any chances." Kid said," I think you two will do fine."

"But we haven't even linked souls yet!"Chris exclaimed, a bit flustered," how can we fight... whatever this is if we haven't even linked our souls yet."

Kid gave him a blank stare," I guess you guys had better get started. There is no getting out of this, whether or not you have linked your souls or not, you guys are still number one in your class, understand. Besides, these rumors may be just what they are, rumors. There is no solid evidence that this thing exists, the least I want you two to do is gather information, understand. I don't want you two to enter battle, especially since you haven't linked souls, understand?"

They nodded, both a little nervour for their next assignment.

"Good, I have arranged a flight down there scheduled for tomorrow morning. I have also excused you from any classes you have today so you can get ready. Good luck you guys." Kid waved to them as they walked back down the long walkway. Amber stared at the cross like structures and couldn't help think that they looked like graves for the deceased instead of just decoration...


End file.
